


Time-Out

by irinokat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Do Not Mess with Mako's Room, Drabble, Gen, Handcuffs, Pre-Slash, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why on earth does Mako keep handcuffs in her room? Because sometimes her fellow pilots get some really stupid ideas in their heads, that's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from addikiss over on Tumblr. This is my first time writing Raleigh and Chuck, and this didn't really end up as shippy or sexy as I normally go, sorry. Feel free to let me know if I didn't write them in-character enough. Also, feel free to head over to irinokat.tumblr.com and either drop me a prompt from a list I've reblogged or give me your own prompt~

"You are the clumsiest oaf I have ever seen."

Raleigh sighed. “You’re the one who got us into this mess.”

"You’re the dumbass who had to go trip the alarm and get us caught!"

Raleigh yanked his arm up suddenly, over his head. The cuff around his wrist bit into his skin hard, but the yelp from Chuck was worth it. “If you dislocate my arm, I will KILL -“

"Yeah, yeah," Raleigh said, rolling his eyes. "The same way you were totally going to whip my ass after that test-run."

"Don’t you even start!" Chuck flung his arm back down, rolling his shoulder, trying to get comfortable sitting on the hard metal floor. It was rather difficult when all his movements were made heavier by Raleigh’s arm. Was he purposely making it feel like dead weight? "You aren’t going boneless on me, are you?"

"What?"

"Going bone - oh, never mind." Chuck rubbed his eyes with the hand not cuffed to Raleigh. "And it was going so well, too."

"So tell me, how do these ventures usually end?"

"With me safe and sound in my room, and a nice pair of -"

"Okay, seriously, did you think she wouldn’t notice eventually?"

"I didn’t think she’d set up a damned alarm!" Chuck punched Raleigh’s bicep, more of a light jab to punctuate his words than anything. Raleigh gave a sharp tug with his cuffed wrist in reply, enough to jerk both of their hands but not enough to hurt. They fell quiet for a while, contemplating the boringly clean box that was Mako’s room.

As the evening wore on, Chuck occasionally tried to goad Raleigh into more arguing. Raleigh took the bait out of boredom more than anger, letting Chuck wear himself out talking. He couldn’t help but smile when Chuck’s head rested on his shoulder. By the time he heard Mako keying in her password, Chuck was snoring lightly, a string of drool attaching him to Raleigh’s sweater.

Mako stepped in, holding the door open. She was clearly trying to look annoyed, but seeing Chuck seemed to loosen her self-control. She cleared her throat. “Mr. Hansen.”

When that didn’t get his attention, Raleigh flicked him on the ear. He tried to slap Raleigh’s hand, accidentally whacking himself in the face when Raleigh pulled his fingers away. As he roused himself and shook his head, Mako asked, “What did the two of you learn today?”

"Don’t steal panties from your fellow ranger," Raleigh said, trying his hardest not to snicker. Mako rolled her eyes and glanced over at Chuck.

"Don’t get caught stealing panties because your partner in crime is a complete moron," Chuck drawled. Mako stared down at him, brow furrowed, looking nearly as stern as her adoptive father. "No stealing underwear, okay, okay."

"Good. Now apologize, and I will let you two go."

"Raaaay-leigh and I are soooorry," Chuck said, dragging the words out to a ridiculous degree. Raleigh flicked his ear again. "Ow!"

Mako sighed. “I’m not sure you’ve learned your lesson, but I’ll let you go… for now.” She sat at her desk, pulling what looked like a blue-print out of a drawer.

"But what about this?" Raleigh asked, holding up his cuffed hand as Chuck tried to get to his feet. Chuck dragged Raleigh up with him, making him stumble a little. Mako didn’t reply during the ensuing awkward scuffle as both men tried to drag each other off-balance.

Finally, Mako looked up. “Oh, that?” She smiled. “I’ll take care of that tomorrow.”

Chuck gave her a horrified look. Raleigh just shrugged and glanced over at him. “So who gets the bed?”


End file.
